Meeting The Originals
by SherryBirkinGirl
Summary: Ashley Jenkins moves to Mystic Falls after her grandmother can no longer take care of her. She moves in with her aunt and meets some originals along the way. Bitchiness, fights, lies, lot of teen drama and betrayals. I don't own anything expert for my OC Ashley Jenkins and her aunt. Elena/Elijah - Klaus/Caroline - Bonnie/Kol - plus over ships like Rebekah/Stefan & Damon/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Meeting The Originals

A/N - my OC Ashley Jenkins meets all the originals Elijah, Kol, Klaus, Rebecca, and Finn. She becomes friends with Elijah and trusts him. She become in danger when attacked by a pack of werewolves.

Chapter 1 - A Brave New World

Ashley POV

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I jumped into the shower. I dried myself off and got changed. I pulled on my Chuck Taylor's over my blue skinny jeans. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

I walked down the road with my headphones in. I walked into school and down the corridor to my locker. I put my iPod in my bag and placed it under the desk. A tall blonde girl walked in and sat down next to me on the right. There was only a threw minutes left in class and I had written a lot 2 pages full.

"Ok class open your books to page 345 you'll see the map and how the plague pasted over London." The teacher said to everyone. I looked around the room as the blonde girl tapped my shoulder and put the book between us both.

The bell rang, "Hi I'm Rebekah, you know if your looking for a book of your own there some in the library." She told me as we were leaving the class room.

"Thanks I'm Ashley, it's nice too meet you. You wouldn't know where that is do you?" I asked her. She nodded and lead me to the library.

"So I'm having a get together with friends and family tonight your welcome to come." Rebekah told me.

I smiled, "Cool. I'll show." I said to her. She smiled at me.

"Well great, I'll see you in gym and you can tell me everything there is to know about you and give you my address for the party." Rebekah said to me sweetly. I nodded.

"Ok I'll see you later." I said walking into the library which was empty. The librarian walked out and he help me find my book and I was on my way. I had a free period so I decided to sit outside on the bench in the sun. I loved the sun, I saw Rebekah walking over to be with a lad maybe a bit older than her. He had off blonde short hair, he wore black jeans, with a grey jumper with sleeves rolled up with black loafers.

"Ashley this is my brother Klaus." She told me sitting facing me. He sat next to her and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Klaus." I said shaking his hand. He smiled.

He smiled back at me, "So my little sister tells me your from London, England." He said.

"That is true, my parents died when I was 5 they were killed murdered. My nan took me in, until she became ill. I was sent here to live with my aunt and my nan is in a old folks home with cancer." I told them, I felt some weight lifted of my shoulders.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ashley. It's such a treble shame." Rebekah said to me. I nodded with a faint smile.

"Oh there no gym today cheer practice which you are welcome to watch. Klaus will keep you company." She said to me. I nodded and we head off to the gym were Rebekah did her cheerleading practice. I opened my sketch book and started to finish off a drawing when Klaus looked at the book.

"Wow you drew this?" He asked me looking at my sketch book with a smile.

I nodded, "Ya it helps me relax." I said to him. I put the book away when the practice was over. I went home and started to get ready. When I heard a gentle knocking at the door. I opened the door and it was my aunt Lisa.

She walked in with a dress bag and an invite to a party.

"These are for you. It's for the Mikelson's party tonight. Make sure to take the invite." She told me. I nodded and walked up stairs to my room to get changed. I opened the bag, there was a black corset dress that that stopped just above the knee. I put the dress on, I curled my hair and let it flow down. I looked outside my window and saw Klaus pull up. I shock my head and headed down stairs picking up the invite and my clutch.

I opened the door, "You look amazing love." He said to me, I looked down at the floor as I walked out of the house picking up my keys.

"Thank you, you don't look bad ya self." I told him, shutting my door. We both got in the car and he drove me to the party. I got out of the car, I walked inside and Rebekah hugged me.

"Ashley you look amazing." She told me.

I smiled, "Thanks Rebekah you look great too I love your dress." I said to her.

I looked around the room when i saw a man he stunned gaze was framed by neatly parted, dark hair that tousled just enough in his face to bring out his untimely youth. His dark suit he garnished must have been tailored specifically for him. He began to walk over to as a serving girl handed me a glass of wine. As he was getting closer his whole demeanour seemed to relax before my eyes. His facial expression loosened substantially as his eyes met mine once again, much softer this time. His lips slowly raised and parted in what I can only describe as a wickedly charming crooked smile.

He paused for only a moment and seductively purred "Hello there, I'm Elijah." with obvious satisfaction radiating from his tone.

"Hi I'm Ashley, it's nice to meet you Elijah." I said to him smiling back at him. I held out my hand, he shacked my hand before placing my hand on his arm and leading into the ball.

I placed the drink on the serving tray. "Don't you drink?" He asked me.

"Not really." I told him, he stopped and faced me.

I felt my heart quicken, "Would you like to dance?" He asked me.

"Yes I would love too." I said to him. He took my hand span me around and pulled me in tight.

Rebekah & Klaus watched, "Man he moves fast." Klaus told her.

She rolled her eyes, "Well Elijah isn't desperate like you Nick." She spat him walking off, she glanced over to me and smiled.

"Pissed off sister again brother?" Kol asked Klaus.

Klaus looked at him, "No I think it was some lad called Matt." He said to him.

Then she walked up to us both. "Sorry Bother but do you mind if I borrow my friend for a moment?" She asked him nicely. He didn't seem happy about it but he nodded. My mothers bracelet dropped from my wrist.

He kissed my hand. "Enjoy your evening Ashley." He told me before Rebekah took me outside into the garden. Elijah saw the bracelet and picked it up.

"Another brother?" I asked her. She nodded as she sat on the step.

"Yes, I need to tell you something about us. Me, and my family are vampires." She told me, as the news hit me I was in shock. I sat down next to her, I couldn't think of anything to say it was a bit awkward now.

"So...your a vampire. Like the first ones or sired?" I asked her.

She looked at me. "We are the originals. The first and oldest ones. I didn't fell right keeping this from you Ashley." She said to me standing up.

"Do you want to go back inside?" She asked me. I nodded with a wry smile. I stood up brushing my dress down. She did the same before going back inside she told me. "You are among friends me and my family won't hurt you." I smiled I was her friend she was only telling me the truth. I meet her other two brothers Kol & Finn and I leave just after midnight.

As I walked outside to leave Elijah walked up behind me gently tapping my shoulder. "Before you leave, I would like tell you that I enjoyed your company this evening." He told me with his seductive smile.

"No problem Elijah, I had fun. Your sister is a great friend." I said to him with a smile. As I turned and walked away he walked with me it was really getting cold. He had walked me all the way home, he didn't have to but he did.

"Well this is me. Thanks for walking me home." I said giving him a small kiss on the cheek. I turned and walked inside my house I gave a small wave as I shut the door. I walked up stairs and got changed for bed. I unzipped the dress and took it off and hung it up in my wardrobe. I put on my pjs and got into bed. I dreamed a dreamless dream.

As I woke the next day I felt happy. I took a shower got dressed and dried my hair out and curled it again. I picked up my bag and headed into town. I got a coffee, and sat down to finish my history homework.

"Hello again. How are we today Ashley." The seductive voice said to me. As I looked it was Elijah I could help but smile as he sat down. He was dressed in a black suit with a purple shirt. Purple was my favourite colour I just looked at him as he stared at me.

"Hello Elijah, I'm good. How are you?" I told him with a smile taking sip of my coffee.

"I'm here to return this you dropped it last night. After my sister took you away from me." Elijah handed my bracelet that I was looking for.

I saw in shock that he had it. "Oh my god you found it. Thank you Elijah." I said to him, taking the bracelet back from him. I put in and made sure that it was locked. Elijah soon enough became a detraction to me. He would either stare at me which would make me paranoid or he would try and take the book away. In the end I shut the book and put it in my bag and walked out grinning at him. He followed me out of the coffee shop as I walked across the road to the grass the sun was out I sat down on a bench and sat next to me.

"Your not gonna leave me alone today are you?" I asked him with a smile. He leaned in close which made me lean back a bit. Was he going to kiss me?

He whispered to me, "No." With a seductive smile. I smiled and shook my head as looked away from him.

"Well it looks like you'll be playing cat and mouse all day Elijah." I told him before walking off into a crowd. He soon followed as he followed. I walked into a clothes store and Heads Will Roll was blasting over the sound system. I looked behind me and I saw him following. I ran into the changing room area. I hide in one of the changing rooms trying on a dress. I was a beautifully red dress similar to the one I wore at the party. I walked outside and he turned around. I gave him a spin which just made him smirk.

He pulled me to him, "Guess this game of cat and mouse is over." He whispered into my ear. I grinned at him.

"It isn't over till I say so Elijah. Wait outside the store I am going to buy this dress then the game will continue." I whispered back to him. He smirked at me I pushed him away and walked back into the changing room and Elena walked in Elijah was detracted by her. I finished changing as Elijah walked over to talk to her. I pulled back the curtain and Rebekah was there.

"Looks like doppelgänger bitch robbed Elijah from you." She said to me with a little laugh I just chuckled.

I paid for the dress and walked out with Rebekah. Elijah stopped me walking away with Rebekah. He soon followed and found me and Rebekah having dinner but he was with the doppelgänger Elena.

"Rebekah who is she?" I texted her fumbling with my phone at the table.

She texted back. "A doppelgänger bitch. She with Stefan one moment then Damon. Now she trying it with Elijah." I sighed as I read the text.

"What's wrong Ashley?" Elena asked me.

"Don't lie Elijah will be able to tell if you are lying." She sent to me.

I told her, telling her something that was already on my mind. "Just family issues nothing big." Elena left with Stefan halfway through the meal. I got another text from Rebekah.

"The bitch is gone." I covered my mouth to stop the laughter.

Elijah looked at his sister then me, "So what are your impression of the lovely Elena?" He asked me.

"She is ok I guess but I don't really know the girl." I told him.

"Come on Ashley we really need to go and hit those last shops before tonight." Rebekah told me.

"Wait what's tonight?" I asked her.

She told me, "My birthday." I was a but shocked I didn't even know vampires still celebrated their birthdays.

"Ok on we go. Bye Elijah." I said waving behind me not even looking at him.

Rebekah could tell that I lied to him, straight to his face. "You lied to him Ash." She said to me as we made it back it my house after shopping.

"I know I did. Oh. Come in Beks." I said as she crossed the fresh hold. Rebekah turned around and shut the door not before noticing Elijah placing an invite on Elena's door step. What was he up to? There was a knock at the door, I opened it and Rebekah dropped the bags. As I opened the door Elijah was there now I was really feeling nervous.

"You lied to me." He said to me.

"No I didn't I don't think much of Elena. Look Elijah have fun with Elena she seems to like you, Stefan and Damon." I said slamming the door in his face.

I turned around and Rebekah smiled, and began to giggle. "Think he bought it." I asked her. She nodded walking into the kitchen opening the bottle of wine. I looks at the clock it was 3:30. "Let's get this party started birthday girl." I turned on the radio and turned it up really load my aunt was away for the week had the house to myself. Me and Rebekah began to dance around the kitchen to Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.

We got ready and I zipped up the back to Rebekah's dress for her. I pulled the red dress on that I bought before. I put on my black heels from last night and picked up the same clutch. Me and Rebekah were dressed to kill and we headed off to her birthday party. I have no idea what awaits me.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting the originals

Chapter 2 - I will be your sexy silk

Elijah saw Rebekah and Ashley enter the house. Ashley dress reminded him of the black one last night. Kol walked right up to her straight away.

"Happy birthday little sister. Hello I'm Kol you must be the beautiful Ashley we've been hearing so much about." He said to her.

She nodded, "Yes it's nice to officially meet you Kol." She said to him with a little smile. Damon walked over to Kol and introduced himself to him.

"Damon Salvatore, have we met?" Damon asked Kol.

Kol didn't seem impressed and said, "I've meet a lot of people." He told Ashley then he looked at Damon and said. "And you don't particularly stand out." Kol walked off and Damon looked at me.

"Damon Salvatore." He told Ashley.

She looked at him, "Not interested." She said walking over to the bar with Rebekah. Damon watches them both leave then spots Elena walking in.

Rebekah turned around and saw Elena. "What is that doppelgänger bitch doing here?" She asked Ashley.

"I dunno. Maybe Elijah invited her to annoy you." Ashley told her.

Elijah walked over to us both with Klaus. "Happy birthday little sister." Elijah said to her.

Klaus looked at Ashley, "Want to dance love?" He asked, Ashley nodded and Rebekah took her clutch and put it behind the bar.

"It seems my brother is interested in you?" He asked her twirling her around the dance floor.

"No I think he's more interested in Elena." Ashley said to him. Klaus smirked, and twirled her again then she was in Elijah's arms. Klaus nodded at Elijah, Ashley noticed Elena walking over.

He suddenly stopped, "Elena, you look beautiful." He said Rebekah walked over to Ashley. "Elena your dress it's so..." He got cut off by Bekah.

"Inappropriate." She stated to Elena giving Ashley her clutch back.

"Rebekah wow your dress it's so simple it's so you." Elena said to her.

Elijah looked at her, "Bekah does have a point Elijah it is a tad inappropriate." Ashley stated to him. He listened to her heart beat and he could she wasn't lying.

"Come on Ashley let's get a drink." Rebekah said to her and she followed. Throughout the night Ashley was drinking with Klaus and Kol. Until Elijah came over.

"Ashley this is my brother Finn." He said to her.

"It's nice to meet you Finn Rebekah has told me so much about you." She said to Finn.

"It was nice to officially meet the lovely Ashley, nicer than Elena." He stated before walking off. Ashley nodded and smirked.

Elijah noticed that she was drinking, "I thought you don't drink?" He asked her.

She looked at him, "You only live once. So I'm having fun." Ashley told him.

Klaus smirk grew, "Ok love, time for shots." Klaus told her. Klaus, Ashley and Kol were necking shots quickly. Her head began to spin as she stepped outside to get some air. Elena stood next to her in a completely different dress.

"Elena did you really go and change your dress after what Rebekah said?" Ashley asked her leaning on the wall.

"I'm not Elena. I'm Katherine." Katherine said to her. Ashley was in shock the Elena was her doppelgänger. Katherine suddenly pushed her back against the wall, her eyes turned blood red and she bite Ashley's neck. Slamming her into the wall, Ashley screamed in pain and Katherine covered her mouth so no one could hear her screams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meet the originals**

**A/N Stefan to the rescue. Katherine BITCH mode is activated. Ashley meets Caroline, Stefan, Jeremy, Tyler, & Matt. Klaus flirts with Caroline and pisses off Tyler. Ashley makes a new best friend in Tyler which makes Caroline jealous. I don't own Vampire Diaries I only own my OC Ashley Jenkins and Lisa Jenkins.**

**Chapter 3 - ****BITCH**

"Katherine, get of her!" Stefan screamed. She wasn't listening so he ripped her me. Damon bites his wrist and focused me to drink his blood. Katherine fled; Damon pulled his wrist away and wiped the blood from my mouth.

"Thank you both for helping me." I told the two brothers. Stefan nodded.

"No problem. You seem nice when you're not around the Mikaelson's." Damon said to me. I smiled a little at him.

"Ya, I'm Ashley by the way." I said to Damon & Stefan.

Stefan smiled, "It's nice to meet you Ashley." He said to me. I smiled back at him, I tried not to blush but I couldn't help it.

"We should take you home, where do you live?" Damon asked me.

I looked at him, "Across from Elena's house." I told me.

"The old Jenkins house?" Stefan asked me.

I nodded. "Ya I'm living with my Aunt Lisa." I said as they walked me to Damon's car. Damon took his jacket off and put it over my shoulders.

"Thank you Damon." I said as I got in the car. Damon dropped me over at my house. He walked me to my door.

"Goodnight Ashley." Damon said to me I nodded and handed him his jacket back.

"Night Damon." I said softly. He smiled and waved as I shut the door. I went upstairs and got changed. I closed my curtains and fell on my bed to go to sleep.

My alarm went off at 7:00, a new day. I woke up with a headache; I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I stripped down and got in, I let the hot water wash over me. I stood the bracing myself against the titled wall. Something was stuck in my head from last night what Klaus said to me about Elijah. I just pushed it to the back of my head. I dried myself off and got changed, then headed down stairs to get something to eat. I had on my skinny jeans and with a blue jumper and a white plan t-shirt underneath. I pulled on my black UGG boots I opened the closet door getting my warm winter coat out and a blue scarf & I grabbed my phone house keys and bag and but aunt walked in as I was heading out.

"Hey Aunt Lisa your back?" I said to her a bit shocked that she was back early.  
She nodded and smiled at me, "Ya just to tell you the house is yours." She said to me. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Come on I'm taking you to town do get something's for your now new house." Lisa told me dragging me out of the house we spent most of the morning in town shopping for new stuff for my room and the rest of the house. I walked into a book store and looked at the books I was stuck between buy either '_A Song of Ice and Fire by__ George R.R. Martin__' _and _'__Shiver __**by**__**Maggie Stiefvater**__' _

There was a tap on my shoulder I turned around and it was Elijah. "Elijah, Hello." I said to him with a small smile.

"Hi, Ashley, looking for a book to read?" he asked me. I nodded I felt my cheeks heat up a little. I decide to buy Shiver by Maggie Stiefvater, Elijah took the book from me and read the back. Werewolves stood out to him, and then he looked at me a bit confused.

"Werewolves huh?" he said giving me my book back after exiting the store.

I nodded, "Yay." I said with a shrug. My aunt had taken my stuff home and I headed into the Mystic Grill with him. As I walked in, Kol and Klaus where at the bar, Finn was talking to beautiful young women with red hair. Rebekah was talking to her cheerleading friends.

I sat next to Kol at the bar and Elijah sat on the other side of me. Klaus became distracted by a blonde walking in.

"I remember her from last night." Kol said to Klaus with a smirk.

Klaus said back to him, "Say another word and I'll tare your liver out." I looked at him and shook my head.

"Hello to imagery." I said, Kol nodded and Elijah just shook his head with a grin.

"Caroline, join us for a drink?" Klaus asked her. She looked him up and down and nodded.

Kol turned his attention to me now that Elijah left, "Want a drink love?" He asked me, I smiled a little.

"No, don't feel like touching alcohol again after last night." I told him, Kol just pouted from that point on he kept on trying to get me to drink. He was becoming arrogant and flirting, Elijah looked a bit down until Elena walked in.

"And he's off to his doppelgänger. Looks like your luck just jumped up a notch." Kol said I couldn't help but laugh at him. He smiled. "At least I got you too laugh." Kol whispered in my ear. I smiled at him, I could smell his colon and the whiskey on his breath, he really only looked 21 but he was really, over 1000 years old.

"Caroline this is Ashley, Ashley this is Caroline." Klaus said introducing us to one another.

"It's nice to meet you Caroline." I said to her with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too Ashley, how are you enjoying Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked me.

I looked at her with a smile. "I'm really enjoying it, I'm thinking of trying out for the cheerleading squad." I told her, Kol started to grin looking at me up and down.

"I you want I could convince someone of the girls see you try out." Caroline said to me with a smile.

"Really?" I was a bit taken back that she would do that for me, "Caroline, thank you." I said to her. Klaus and Kol were grinning like a couple of jackals. Kol put his arm around my waist as Elijah & Elena walked over and hugged Caroline, she walked over to me.

"Hi oh Elijah, Katherine is back she attacked Ashley at Rebekah's party last night." She said to him, my heart quickened.

Kol, Klaus and Elijah looked at me; Elena was smiling like she had just won a prize or something. "Ya I don't do teen drama, she bite me but your Salvatore boys saved me." I said to her looking at Elijah, I just grabbed my bag and headed out of the Grill.

As a walked out of the Grill, I bumped into someone, "Sorry I really should watch where I'm going." He was picking up some of the stuff that fell out of my bag, including my new book.

"Werewolves huh?" He said handing the book back to me.

I smiled, "You're the second person to say that today. I'm Ashley." I said to him.

"I'm Tyler, I'm sorry for almost running you over." He said to me, he was so sweet.

I shook my head, "Why were you running?" He asked me.

"Not running exactly just getting some air it was getting a bit of a teen drama in there." I said to him. He looked at and took me back inside up to the pool table.

"Matt this is Ashley the new girl." I waved hello to him. "And this is Jeremy his sister is over there with Caroline and Klaus and his brothers.

"It's nice to meet you all. I take it you don't like Klaus?" I asked him. He nodded and looked at the bar Klaus was talking with Caroline, Tyler shook his head. Kol and Klaus saw that I was back.

"Oh she is meant to be with you." I whispered to him. He shrugged then smiled a little. The Salvatore brothers walked in.

"Well if it isn't the Salvatore brothers." I said with a grin. Damon walked up the pool area and hugged me.

"Thanks again for last night. Elena just ran her mouth to Elijah and co." I whispered him he released me.

Stefan hugged me next, "Hey Stefan. Did you tell Elena about last night?" I asked him letting go of the hug. He nodded, I nodded at him. Kol didn't look to please that I was talking to the Salvatore Brothers. Elijah and Elena walk over and Elijah went to grab my arm but Damon and Stefan stood in front of him.

"Sorry mate, she's staying put. Why don't you take Elena and get lost." Damon said to him. Jeremy looked up from the pool table as Damon mentioned Elena.

"Don't talk about her like that dick." He said slapping his arm and walking out. Elijah looked at me as Tyler was now at my side and Elijah and Damon where staring each other down.

I told them, "Ok how about we stop before it starts." Elijah walked out and Elena trolled on after him. Damon had a smirk across his face.

"You upset his feelings." Damon said with a pout. I smiled at him.

I said, "I didn't know vampires had feelings."

"We do but we can turn them on and off. If we turn them off completely we become rippers." Stefan told me as we sat do in a booth.

I nodded, "Ok now I'm starting to understand." I told them.

"Do werewolves exist?" I asked as Tyler sat next to me. Damon and Stefan looked at Tyler.

I glanced at Tyler, "Your one?" I asked him. Tyler nodded.

"Don't worry I don't bite." He said I shook my head and laughed a little. Kol was staring a whole though me. He looked a bit jealous; he began to walk over to us all.

"Darling, can I get you a drink?" he asked me.

I looked at him, "No Kol. Just go away, far away." I said to him. He looked Damon up and down then left.

"I better get home got school tomorrow." I said to them.

Tyler stood up with me, "I'll drive you home." He said.

"Thanks Tyler." I said to him. I waved bye to Stefan and Damon and my new best friend Tyler took me home.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked me I nodded yes to him then got out of the car. I waved bye to him as I walked into my house. I got to my room and opened my journal and wrote.

_Dear Dairy,_

_Today was eventful. _

_I found out that I actual have friends that care about me. I just wish I had my parents back I really miss them. But I bet they are looking down at me and are hopefully proud of me being who I am. Tomorrow will probably be more eventful than today. I hope there isn't more of this teen drama but saying that there probably will be._

_Ashley _


	4. Chapter 4

**Meeting the originals******

**A/N - Several weeks has passed since Ashley meets Tyler and everyone. I will ship Klaroline, Elejah bit unsure might be a friendship or something more, & Kennett I promise. A New Year's Eve party at Rebekah's place. I own nothing I only own Ashley Jenkins and Lisa Jenkins. Songs will be in bold for what inspired me to right that portion of the chapter. ****  
_**

******Chapter 4 – Are you like me?**

_Dear dairy,_

_My life has changed a lot since moving to Mystic Falls. I have friends that care about me and a loving and caring Auntie. At times it felt like I had lost myself but know I have found something to live for. My live actually mean something. I am going to make my parents proud of me. Tonight is my friends Rebekah's New Year's Eve party, I really hope that there isn't any teen drama tonight I could do without it. _

_I will right tomorrow. _

_Ash x_

**(Avril Lavgine – Smile) **

I had gotten changed and grabbed my phone and keys and headed out off to Rebekah's new place. I wrapped up warm because it was freezing outside the winter season was here. I walked all the way to Rebekah's place and Elijah was outside.

"Ashley." He said to me with a smile.

I smiled back at him, "Elijah." I said to him.

"Rebekah dragged you into this too?" he asked me with a grin.

I shook my head, "Nope I offered." I grinned back at him. Rebekah stood at the door way and saw me and Elijah talking she smiled.

"Hey when you two are done I need your help!" Rebekah shouted at us.

I blushed a little, "So…I think we should go and help her now." I said to him. He nodded at me. We both walked in to the house the house was beautiful, the house was similar to the Mikaelson's place.

"Elijah you're on decorations. Kol you're on drinks. Klaus you're on music and Ashley you're helping me. Follow me." she said to me, Kol, Klaus and Elijah. I nodded and followed off behind her, I noticed Elijah was watching me as I followed her.

"What do you need help with Bek's?" I asked her. She looked at me with a smile.

"You are helping me with these." She said as she opened the walk in closet.

I was in shock she had so many dresses "Wow, I can understand why now you need my help." I took my coat off and throw it on her bed. I pinned my hair up.

"Ok let's get to work." I said to her, as I looked through the dress until I came across a blue corseted knee length dress. I gave her the dress and she went to try it on, a couple of minutes later she came out.

Rebekah looked in the mirror and smiled. "Thanks Ashley." She told me. I smiled back and picked up my coat.

"Is that all you need my help for?" I asked her. She nodded, I walked out of room.

She said to me, "See you tonight Ash." I turned back and nodded to her. I headed out of the house as Kol stood in my way.

"Where are we off to?" he asked me with a grin.

I tried to walk past him but he moved in my way. "Home, my job is done unlike your probably." I said pushing past him to leave.

He used his vampire speed to end up in front of me. "So are you coming tonight?" he asked me. I smiled and shook my head walking past him, he followed me.

"Come on darling, take a chance." He said to me with a grin grabbing my arm. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I say yes will you let me go home?" I asked him. He nodded at me grinning like a cheshire cat.

I nodded, "Fine I'll show up tonight Kol. Can I go home now?" I asked him pouting at him.

"Ya sure darling, see you later love." He said to me as I walked off.

"Bye Kol." I shouted to him.

**(Yuksek - Tonight)**

I walked home and pulled out a dress that I got for Christmas of my aunt Lisa. It was a cream sleeveless low back dress just over the knee, it was by Lipsy. I wore my silver heels with it. I teamed it with a leather jacket to edge it up a bit. I walked down stairs and picked put my silver clutch with had a long chain on it so that it could go over my head. I put my phone and keys in my clutch as I opened the door Damon was there.

"Damon." I said to him with a little smile.

He smiled at me, "Ashley." He said mocking Elijah. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Come on Damon where gonna be late and Rebekah will kill me if am late." I told him closing the door and walking to the car. Damon followed me to his car, we arrived at the party. Elena was here with Stefan she was wearing a red corseted dress that came down over her knee. Elijah was in a suit like usual; Klaus was off with Caroline flirting with her. Tyler was with Matt, Jeremy and Bonnie.

Kol walked over to me. "Would you like to dance, love?" he asked me, I nodded. He took me on to the dance floor and twirled me around and pulled me in close.

"You look stunning if it isn't obvious love." He whispered to me.

I looked at him, "Thanks Kol. You don't look bad yourself." I told him. The song finished as I walked away to get a drink I was pulled back by Elijah as Paramore – Decode started to play.

"You look beautiful, Ashley." He told me, I tried not to blush.

I nodded, "Thank you, Elijah." I said back to him. I noticed Rebekah was drinking, with Matt. I really hoped that they worked things out, they do look cute together.

_But you think that I can't see. What kind of man that you are, if you're a man at all. Well I will figure this one out, on my own. _

The lyric where speaking to me, Elijah looked at me wondering what I was thinking probably. Why was the song making me think of him, why?

_Do you see, what we've done, we've gone and made such fools of ourselves. _

We held are gaze, he was searching my eyes for something. I was searching his too, but what, I didn't know what. My heart rate started to pick up the pace and beat faster.

_How did we get here? When I used to know you so well. I think I know. There is something, I see in you, it might kill me, but I want it to be true._

The song came to an end and I felt more awkward around Elijah now than anything. I walked away from him, and over to the bar. Elena walked up to me.

"Hi Ashley, look I know we haven't gotten off to the best of starts but I would like to start over is that ok?" she asked me.

I smiled, "Ya sure thing, a clean slate." I said to her.

"You and Elijah looked pretty cute together then you know." She told me, I blushed a little and looked at her.

I was a bit lost for words, "Really?" I asked her.

"Ya totally, me and Elijah are just friends. I think you should go for it at least try." Elena told me handing me a shot. I nodded and we down the shot at the same time.

**(Boyce Avenue – Fix You) **

"Would you like to dance Caroline?" Klaus asked her, she looked around first and then nodded yes to him. He took her onto the dance floor and twirled her and then pulled her in close.

She gazed into his eyes wondering whether he actually cared, or was it just all a poly to piss of Tyler. They stopped dancing for a moment and just stared at each other intently. Me and Elena watched on as this was happening, we were in shock.

"What are you two staring at?" Stefan asked us both, we just pointed to Klaus and Caroline, Stefan was shocked too.

Klaus lend in to kiss her, Caroline panicked and pulled back.

"He was gonna kiss her?" Elena asked.

I nodded, "Yep." I said still a bit stunned at what I just seen, Klaus had a heart. After everything Damon told me about him, Klaus just wanted to someone to love him back.

I said to Elena "Is that Kol and Bonnie?" I pointed across the room. Kol kissed Bonnie.

"Oh my god." Elena said in shock that Bonnie would even do that.

"Elena, I hate to interrupt do you mind if I steal Ashley from you?" Elijah asked her.

She nodded, "No problem." She said to him. He led me outside, it was cold outside. Elijah looked at me; I looked at him and chuckled.

"So what was so important to drag me away from bonding with Elena?" I asked him.

He stared at me, "You were bonding with Elena." He said in shock.

"You sound a bit shocked Elijah. It turns out she's actually nice." I told him with a smile.

He smiled back and nodded, "Good to know." He said to me.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" I asked him. He looked me up and down and licked his lips. He got closer to me; he lips were so close to mine. My heart began to pick up the pace; it felt like it was gonna beat out of my chest.

He looked at me, "Your heart is doing over time relax Ashley. I want to try something." He told me.

"I'm going back inside. Whatever you need to tell me officially you're not going to tell me." I told him and walked back inside. Elijah watched me walk away. I walked back over to Elena and shook my head.

"What happened?" Elena asked me handing me a drink.

I shrugged, "It was a no go. He said he wanted to tell me something but didn't say anything me." I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Ok have I got to bang heads together her. He likes you." She told me.

I looked at her, "I'm not that forward with guys Elena." I told her. Damon walked up to and took me onto the dance floor. I danced with him, Rebekah noticed that I was dancing with Damon and she saw the look at Elijah and he looked annoyed.

Damon was twirling me around and pulling me closer. I felt myself relax as I was dancing with him as the DJ played Ellie Goulding – Lights. Elena mouthed to me to come over to her. I pushed Damon away but he wouldn't let me go, he was getting grabby now Elijah noticed this and walked over and pushed Damon away.

Elijah looked at me; I looked at Damon then walked outside. Elijah followed suit, he chased after me.

"Ashley." Elijah shouted to me.

I turned around, "What Elijah, just tell me what you want?" I said to him.

"You I want you." He told me, I was in shock.

**A/N – sorry to end on a cliff-hanger. This is the new year's eve special hope you all enjoy it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Meeting the Originals **

**A/N – Short but sweet overview. **

**Connor shows up. Katherine's back with a message to Ashley. Tension builds between Elijah and Damon. **

**Happy New Year **

**Please drop a review. **

**Chapter 5 – I hate vampires **

"Ashley." Elijah shouted to me.

I turned around, "What Elijah, just tell me what you want?" I said to him.

"You I want you." He told me, I was in shock. I stood there for a minute; my head was still processing what he just said.

I told him, "No you don't, you want Elena." He looked around as Elena walked outside.

"You better tell Elijah, she won't wait forever." I said walking off. Elena walked up to Elijah, I turned around and saw them talking. She hugged him, as I turned back around Damon was in front of me.

I just walked past him. "You going home?" he asked me. He followed me and it was getting annoying.

"You know being stalked isn't such a big turn on, Damon." I told him, shaking my head at him. I walked off; I ended up in the Grill. I sat at the bar with and put my head in my hands.

"Hey you ok sweetheart?" an un-familiar voice asked me.

I shook my head, "No." I looked at him, and saw a tattoo on his arm.

"What is it?" he asked me.

I looked again, "Nice ink." I said to him, he looked at his arm then at me.

"I'm Connor Jordan." He said offering his hand for a handshake.

I shook his hand, "Ashley Jenkins nice to meet you Connor."

Elena's POV

"Stefan I'll be back I just need to see if Ashley is OK." I told him before walking outside.

As I got to the doorway I heard Ashley say to him, "No you don't, you want Elena." He looked around as I walked outside.

"You better tell Elijah, she won't wait forever." Ashley said to him before walking off. I walked up to Elijah.

"Elijah, she's right. I can tell you have feelings for me. I care about you Elijah. I really do." I told him, I hugged him. I mouthed thank you to Ashley as she walked off.

Elijah whispered to me, "I care about you too Elena." I hugged him a little tighter.

"Can we speak tomorrow, privately?" I asked him. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Yes I would like that." He said with a grin on his face. "Thank God, thank you Ashley for opening my eyes to what I was hiding from myself." He told me.

I told him, "Ya we better thank her tomorrow. Until then you owe me a dance Mr Mikaelson."

"I believe I do Miss Gilbert." He said to me, and then he took me back inside for one more dance.

Damon's POV

Connor and Ashley where talking in a booth. I was listening in on the conversation.

"So you're not from here?" he asked her.

She told him, "Nope, I'm from England originally. But due to some unfortunate family situation I had to move here."

Alaric walked over to Damon, "Who is that talking to Ashley?" he asked him.

"Connor Jordan, for some reason I don't trust him." He said to Alaric. Alaric turned around and looked at him, then turned back around.

"You better watch Ashley's back then, it seems like the Mikaelson's family seem to like her. I pulled out my phone and texted her.

_Ash sorry about the dance at Bekah's party. Be careful getting home, don't trust Connor._

_Damon._

Ashley heard her phone go off, Connor stood up. "It was nice to meet you Ashley; maybe I'll see you around." She nodded and looked at her phone. She looked over at the bar and walked over when Connor left.

Ashley sat next to Damon, "Hey Damon, you're forgiven for earlier."

"Let's get you home Ash." I told her, she nodded.

Ashley said, "Night, Alaric." Alaric just nodded and was left with his drink. We walked outside and I walked Ashley home until we saw Elena.

"Elena?" Ashley asked her.

She walked forward, "Nope. Try again." She said to her.

"Katherine." Ashley said to her.

I stood in front of Ashley. "What do you want Katherine?" I asked her.

"Ashley is it, look it was nothing personal, but don't trust the Elijah and his family they'll stab you in the back." She said and took off.

Ashley sighed, "Well that was interesting." Ashley said to me.

"Yay let's get you home." I told her. I walked her all the way home.

Ashley's POV

"Elena?" I asked her.

She walked forward, "Nope. Try again." She said to her.

"Katherine." I said to her, moving back slightly.

Damon stood in front of me. "What do you want Katherine?" he asked her.

"Ashley is it, look it was nothing personal, but don't trust the Elijah and his family they'll stab you in the back." She said and took off.

I sighed, "Well that was interesting." I said to Damon. _**'What did she mean I can't trust them?' **_

"Yay let's get you home." he told me. He walked me all the way home. As we reached my house, Elijah pulled up in his car dropping Elena off home. I looked at Damon and he looked betrayed.

"Well it just got awkward." I said to him.

Elijah got out of the car. "Ashley, I see you made it home ok?" he asked me, I nodded. "I hoped Damon apologised to you after such a vulgar move at the party." He stated at him.

'_**Don't trust the Elijah and his family they'll stab you in the back. Suddenly popped in to my head, was Katherine right. But why shouldn't I trust him and his family. I was actually going to listen to Katherine. I told myself.'**_

"It has nothing to do with you Elijah, just stay away from me. Tell Rebekah that too." I said to him, Elena looked shocked.

Damon piped in, "You heard her, big bad original. Back off." I walked to my door.

"Damon. What the hell?" Elena said to him.

I opened my door, Damon was behind me. "Would you like to come in Damon?" I asked him. He looked at me; I noticed that Elijah was watching Damon's every move. Yet I was hoping that Damon walked in. Damon looked back at Elena, and then he smiled at me.

"Why I would love to come in." he said, mocking a British accent, which I think was aimed at Elijah. I shut the door. "You listened to Katherine. Why?" he asked me.

"Because I don't think I can trust them." I said to him.

He nodded, "Has he been invited in?" he asked me.

"No, but Bekah has." I told him. Now he looked a bit concerned.

He nodded, "Ok I'm gonna stay her tonight. I'll stay on the couch don't worry. She won't get in."

"Thanks Damon." I said to him walking up the stairs. I walked into my room I took my heels off and my jacket. I placed my bag on my dresser. I just curled up on my bed, still in my dress.

'_**When did everything become so difficult, it feels like I can't breathe? I really wish that I never meet the Mikaelson's for some reason, something bad is gonna happen but I don't know what.'**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Meeting the Originals **

**A/N – Short but sweet overview. **

**Kol and Jeremy get into it over Bonnie. Elena and Elijah cuddling fluff. Ashley leaves town. Damon loses another friend. Please drop a review and any advice for me PM myself thank you.**** _**

**Chapter 6 – To get lost in all my selfish thoughts **

**Ashley's POV **

'_It's been a week since the New Year's Eve Party Bekah hosted. She hasn't spoken to me; I haven't left the house in a week. School I have to go to school. CRAP!' I screamed to myself in my head, 'I was ready for the judgement from Rebekah, Caroline, Elena or Bonnie.' I got out of the shower and dried myself off before getting changed. I brushed my teeth, dried my hair and put it in a high pony tail and straightened my side fringe. I was wearing Black skinny jeans, with a grey skull t-shirt with black Doc Martians and black leather jacket the same jacket I wore at the party. _

"I don't any drama today." I said to myself, boy I hope I was right. But I had a feeling I was gonna be wrong. I picked up my book bag and headed off to school.

'_**As I arrived at school things took a turn for the worst. Kol was with Rebekah and I felt really uncomfortable, not only did I dance with Elijah but I also danced with Kol who seemed to be flirting with me but he kissed Bonnie later on in the night.' I said in my mind.**_

I headed off to the stoners' corner and found Jeremy by himself_**. **_"Hi, Jeremy." I said to him sitting next to him.

He smiled a bit, "Hey Ash, how are you haven't seen you since Rebekah's party?" he asked me.

"Ya since that party, a lot of things happened wish I didn't happen." I told him.

He looked at me, "Like what?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Dancing with Damon didn't seem to please a couple of Original's." I told him, he chuckled and shook his head. I smiled a bit until, I sighed as Kol and Rebekah was bee lining to me. _**'CRAP, DRAMA, RUN NOW!' I was screaming in my head.**_

"Hi, Ashley, haven't seen you since my party?" Rebekah asked me.

I looked up at her, "Yeah about that, I was really ill." I told her just as the bell rang. _**'Saved by the bell thank god, just survived that bit of drama.'**_ _**I said in my head. **_

The day was passing by quickly; I got a texted from Damon.

**Hey, how is school today haven't seen you since Bek's party? **

I texted him back.

**I'm ok, I was ill. Actually in lesson at the moment I'll text you later. Damon. **

I put my phone away until.

"Are you ok Ashley?" Elena asked me, I nodded my head answering yes to her.

**Elena's POV**

I looked at Ashley, she didn't look too well. "Are you ok Ashley?" I asked her, she shook my head answering yes to me. I wrote a note and past it to her, saying.

'_Was it Damon?' _

_She handed the note back, 'Ya it was. Why?'_

'_Just worried if he knows about me and Elijah what did he say?' I wrote before handing it back._

_She read the note, 'No he didn't say anything about him, why you two together now?' Ashley handed the note back to me. _

'_Yes thanks to you, what did you say to him?' the note said to me. _

'_I said I'll speak to him later.' She wrote back to me, the bell rang. _

"So Ashley how is everything with your Nan in England?" I asked her with concern in my voice.

Ashley pinched the bridge of her nose and said, "I'm not sure I haven't heard from her since last week." She looked down at the ground.

"It will be ok; you have a free period now. Wanna go outside?" I asked her, she nodded giving me a small frown. We both sat outside on the table in the sun. Caroline and Bonnie joined us both as we were finishing are homework's off.

**Ashley's POV**

"Err…Elena." I said pointing at them both. Things where kicking off but this time it was between Kol and Jeremy, Elena got up and Caroline and Bonnie walked over with her. She shook her head got up and walked other to them, I put I iPod on. My headphones where in and I turned on Combichrist - No Redemption so I was blocking out all other noises from everyone else.

Rebekah was pulling Kol away. I got up to head home, I really couldn't deal with school today to much crap was going on and it was really annoying. Kol and Jeremy where fighting over Bonnie. Everyone was getting involved, I decide to ditch the last couple of class I had and headed home, I really wasn't feeling well.

Rebekah and Kol noticed me walking off. "Should we speak to her?" Kol asked Bekah.

She shrugged, "I dunno, let's get to class." She said to him. He watched me leave and looked concerned I was his friend after all. I heard my Blackberry Curve bleep, as I pulled it out of my jeans pocket it was a text message from Kol.

_**Text Message from Kol **_

_**Hey, sweetheart hope you're ok? Why did you ditch the creative writing? **_

_**Text Message to Kol**_

_**Hi, I'm fine just a bit of a migraine went home. I leaving town tonight dunno if I will back. Cya Kol, I'll miss you buddy. You were and still are a great friend. **_

I put my phone back in my pocket and walked my house and locked the door and ran upstairs, I started packing my bags.

**Kol's POV**

"Bonnie, had fun the other night." I said to her smirking.

She looked at me "It's not the time Kol, Jeremy back off. It was New Years and I was drunk." She said to him. Elena and all of them walked off inside.

Rebekah and I noticed me walking off. "Should we speak to her?" I asked Bekah.

She shrugged, "I dunno, let's get to class." She said to me. I watched me leave and felt concerned I was her friend after all.

_**Text Message to Ashley **_

_**Hey, sweetheart hope you're ok? Why did you ditch the creative writing? **_

_**Text Message from Ashley**_

_**Hi, I'm fine just a bit of a migraine went home. I leaving town tonight dunno if I will back. Cya Kol, I'll miss you buddy. You were and still are a great friend. **_

I was shocked, _**WAIT SHE'S LEAVING TOWN! **_I ran into Rebekah's room.

"Sister, Ashley Leaving Town!" I shouted to her, showing her the message. She was even more shocked. Elijah and Klaus heard me shouting and ran in to Rebekah's room.

"Kol what's wrong?" Elijah asked me, he looked concerned.

I took my phone back and showed them the message from Ashley. "What the hell? Why is she leaving?" Klaus asked me. I shrugged, Rebekah's head shot up from her magazine.

"Klaus remember she told us both about her Nan in England maybe something happened to her." She said to all of us. Klaus face dropped, I rang her, and I put the phone on speaker.

"_Hey you reached Ashley, I'm busy at the moment leave a message." Her voice mail message said to us. _

"Maybe she needs time alone, Kol. Her Nan raised her from a young age, maybe she just going to visit she'll be back." Klaus told me.

"I'm gonna say goodbye to her, she's the first real friend I've had since being un-daggered." I told them all; I walked out of the house and headed off to her house using my vampire speed.

**Damon's POV**

The day was passing by quickly; I got a texted Ashley since I hadn't seen her since that New Year's Party at sexy Bek's house.

_**Text Message to Ashley**_

_**Hey, how is school today haven't seen you since Bek's party? **_

_**Text Message from Ashley**_

_**I'm ok, I was ill. Actually in lesson at the moment I'll text you later. Damon. **___

She actually put a smiley face, "God she is so cute." I said to myself. My day was boring; I had no Ashley to keep me company. Stefan was in school, Katherine had disappeared and I decide to head to the Grill to start my drinking bender. I was too drunk to notice that I had several missed calls from Elena, Stefan even Elijah of all people but a text message from Ashley.

_**Text Message from Ashley**_

_**Hi, leaving town tonight dunno if I will back. Cya Damon, I'll miss you buddy. **_

I soon sobered up, "What!" I said as I read the message I walked out of the grill and headed off to her house hopeful she was still home. As I got there the Mikaelson family was there, as well as Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Jeremy, Tyler and Stefan.

_(A/N the songs that inspired this part of chapter is __So Cold by Ben Clocks & Crawling in My Skin by Linkin Park__) _

**Ashley's POV**

I packed my bags and headed down stairs, as I opened the door. Everyone was here. I eye's where red and swollen from crying. I felt my eye's burning again, Damon walked up to me.

"Why are you leaving Ashley?" he asked me. I broke out in tears; he pulled me into an embrace I sobbed into his shirt. I could smell the alcohol on him.

I pushed him away, "She's gone Damon." I whispered to him, I wiped my eye's Rebekah and Klaus looked shocked but Rebekah looked like she was about to cry also. Tyler and everyone else looked in shock, they didn't really know about my Nan I kept it from them.

"I've just the one piece of family I had left, I have no one now. That's way I'm leaving Damon." I told him, trying not to cry.

Kol walked towards me, "Ashley, you have all of us, I can't lose the one only friend I have here. You can't leave." He said to me.

"I have to Kol…she took care of me…when I lost my parents…it feels like I've lost everything…I just…need to leave for a while…I'll come back." I told him, the tears where streaming down my face. I picked up my bag and shut the door and walked past all of them. I got into the cab and I left to the airport. Rebekah was in tears, everyone was in shock that I actually left. Everyone else left soon after but Damon stayed on my porch for a while longer before leaving.

"I'll miss you Ashley hope, I'll see you again." Damon said to himself.

**Elena's POV**

"Elijah, I can't believe she's gone." I said I began to welling up I could feel the tears forming behind my eyes. He nodded; he sat next to me on my head and held me closer. "I'm going to ring her everyday whether she answers or not. She should suffer on her own." I told him.

He stroked my hair, "Elena, I know what you mean but maybe we should give her some space. Give her some time." He whispered to me.

"I just can't believe she kept it from all of us. I mean she told Klaus, Bekah and Kol did you know?" I asked him snuggling in to his chest.

He told me, "No she didn't. Only Bekah, Kol and Klaus she is close with them. Get some sleep sweet _Elena_." I nodded, against his chest he was staying over tonight. I was a happy because of that but sad that my new friend had left town.

"Goodnight Elijah." I whispered to him.

He kissed the top of my head. "Goodnight, _my lovely Elena_."

_**A/N please leave comments, any advice for me please PM me. Thank you for reading this chapter. Next one will be up on Friday. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Meeting the Originals **

**A/N – Short but sweet overview. **

**Ashley returns to Mystic Falls but returns in a suicidal state of mind. Everyone tries to help Ashley but she begins to cut people off. Kol tells Bonnie how he really feels about her. sorry for the wait. **

**Chapter 7 – I just wanna die. **

**Ashley's POV **

_Great back in Mystic Falls, I was about to walk thought he front door. When I heard a screaming I turned around and saw it was coming from Kol and Rebekah. _

"I've miss you girl." Kol said to me, hugging me tightly.

I smiled, pushing him back, "Ya, I missed you guys too." I told them both.

"Are you ok, you just don't seem your old self?" Bekah asked me.

I shrugged, "Just jetlagged I guess didn't get much sleep on the plane." I said to them both. I spotted Elena and Elijah walking out of her house and ran across the road to all of us.

"Ashley, oh my god you're back." She said to me, I nodded with a small smile. _Elijah could tell something was wrong with me, of course he could. I was pulling the selves on my hoddie over my hands, clutching them for dear life. _

"Ashley something wrong?" he asked me. I shook my head answering no to him.

"Jetlagged." I said him with a sad smile.

He nodded, "Come on you lot let her get some sleep. You can annoy her later when she isn't about to fall asleep." He said to them. Elena nodded, and walked back over to him.

I mouthed 'Thank you' to him he nodded and smiled. I walked inside and closed the door; I pulled my selves up and looked at the cuts on my arms they were slowly turning into scars. The cuts were halfway up my right and left arms, I didn't feel like living anymore. I hurt so much losing someone how took care of me when I was so young. I took a quick shower, got changed and got some sleep.

I was woken up about an hour later by someone banging hell at the door. I pulled on a hoddie top and made sure that no one could see my wrists. I ran down the stairs and opened the door and Damon was there he attacked me with a hug.

"You're back." He said to me, I hugged him back in the door way. He picked me up and walked inside the house kicking the door shut. I jumped down.

I smiled slightly, "Ya I'm back." I said to him.

"Come on get your coat I'm taking you out to the Grill and I'm not taking no for an answer Ashley." He said to me, I nodded and picked up my coat and keys and went off with Damon to the Grill.

**Elena's POV (A/N song Kiss You by One Direction inspired this scene for Elejah.) **

I woke up first and saw Elijah was still sleep. I gazed at him a big smile kissed my lips as I watched him sleep.

"You're staring." Elijah whispered to me.

I smiled, "I'm gazing." I said to him, and peck his lips. Suddenly he pinned me down on the bed and kissed me. I giggled between kisses, his hands slowly travelled down to my hips. His thumbs rub circles against my hips as he kissed me. Elijah deepened the kiss as his tongue plumbed into my mouth. I pulled away for air, his forehead rested against mine.

I bit my lip staring into his eyes. He captured my lips again. "Ok down boy. I have school soon, and Ashley is gonna be back any minute." I told him, pushing him back so I could sit up. He pulled me on his lap; he shrugged and placed an open mouthed kiss on my neck I couldn't help but moan at his actions. I started to giggle as he began to tickle me, "Lijah, stop no." I said to him giggling.

He stopped and pouted at me like an innocent boy. "We can finish this later tonight." I told him. Slipping of his lap and ran into the bathroom. Elijah was dressed by the time I came back in the room after getting a quick shower. I got dressed and he watched me from the window seat. Elijah spotted Ashley arriving home, as Kol and Rebekah where on her porch greeting her. Myself and Elijah head out of my house hand in hand over to her.

"Ashley, oh my god you're back." I said to her, she nodded with a small smile. _I know_ _Elijah could tell something was wrong with her, of course he could. She was pulling the selves on her hoddie over her hands, clutching them for dear life. _

"Ashley something wrong?" he asked her. She shook her head answering no to him.

"Jetlagged." she said him with a sad smile.

He nodded, "Come on you lot let her get some sleep. You can annoy her later when she isn't about to fall asleep." He said to them. I nodded, and walked back over to him.

She mouthed 'Thank you' to him he nodded and smiled. I headed off to school, with Rebekah and Kol.

"I'll see ya later Ash." Kol shouted to her. She nodded and walked inside.

"I'll see you later Lijah." I told him and kissed him softly. He kissed me back.

Rebekah smiled, Kol was hold back is chuckle. "Come on Elena, you can have my brother later, right now we've got to school." Bekah told me. I smirked at him as waved him goodbye and head off into school with, Rebekah and Kol.

"Shut up." Elena told her.

Kol saw Bonnie, "Hey Bonnie. Can I speak to you for a minute?" he asked her. Elena could tell he had feelings for her.

"Sure Kol." She said to him, Bonnie thought in her head, _'What does he want now?'_

"Bonnie, I like you, but I know you don't like vampire I wish you could just like me for me and not hate me because of what I am." He told her openly.

Bonnie was in shock, I smiled at her. "I dunno Kol, can we speak later tonight with no one else listening in?" she asked him. He nodded yes to her.

"I'll see you later, Bonnie." He said to her.

**Damon's POV**

I arrived at Ashley's house to see if she came home. I stood there on the porch waiting for her open the door. The door opened and I attacked Ashley with a hug.

"You're back." I said to her, she hugged me back in the door way. I picked me up and walked inside the house kicking the door shut. She jumped down.

She smiled slightly, "Ya I'm back." She said to me.

"Come on get your coat I'm taking you out to the Grill and I'm not taking no for an answer Ashley." I said to her, she nodded and picked up her coat and keys and went off with me to the Grill.

"So have you seen Elena and her new boyfriend?" I asked her.

She raised her eyebrow to the question. "Ya, I saw them this morning just after I returned." She told me. I raised the glass to her.

"Are you hungry sweetheart?" I asked her. She nodded; I order her and myself a cheese burger. She picked the pickles off the burger.

"What's wrong with you give me that." I said to her taking the pickles from her plate and eat them. It made her laugh, for the first time in a while she was happy and smiling.

"Well look what we have here, shouldn't be in school love?" Klaus asked her. She nodded, with a sad smile on her face.

"Ya I should be but I just got back, Klaus." She told him.

He nodded, "Just concerned, with the whole hunter issue at hand." He said to her. "What didn't Damon tell you? Let me fill in the blanks. I found the hunter, Connor was it, and he said there was apart from him only one other person could see his tattoo." Ashley looked at him.

"That's great Klaus, you won't tell anyone that I'm a potential hunter and I won't tell anyone that you're a moron." She said and left.

I watched her leave, "That was a good insult." I said to him.

"A little too good, what's up with her?" Klaus asked Damon and he shrugged in response.

**Ashley's POV **

**(A/N Suicide attempt – Losing Your Memory by Ryan Star) **

I was walking home from the Grill, I was raining and peaceful. I let the rain wash over me, letting it soak me. I really didn't care if I got soaked. Before I made it in my house Elijah was standing outside.

"Hi Ashley, what's wrong?" he asked me.

I shook my head, "Nothing Elijah, just leave me alone." I told him walking inside my house. I shut the door and slide down the door and sat on the floor and cried. I walked into the kitchen and picked up a knife, I pulled my hoddie selves up and cut my arm. I felt a small amount of pain but not much. There was a knock at the front door. I just ignored it.

"Ashley, it's Stefan and Rebekah." Stefan said on the other side of the door. I just stayed quite. I sat down at the kitchen table, blood was tricking down my arm. I rested my head on the table. I felt limp as I dropped the knife on the kitchen floor. I felt my life slowly begin to slip away. Damon walked in the back door. He opens the front door and ran back to me so he could feed me his blood.

"What did she do?" Rebekah asked him.

Stefan looked at me, "More importantly why did she try and do it?" he said to Rebekah.

"Ashley, are you ok?" Damon whispered to me. I nodded; I opened my eyes and saw Rebekah, Stefan and Damon in my kitchen.

"Why did you that?" Rebekah asked me.

I said to her, "The question is why didn't I try and do it sooner." She pushed Damon away and walked upstairs and locked her bedroom door. Rebekah, Stefan and Damon were in shock.

"I'll stay here and make sure she doesn't try it again." Damon told them both. They nodded and left. Rebekah had a feeling in had to do with the loss of her Nan.

"Why do I feel like she trying to shut us all out Stefan?" she asked him.

He looked at her, "We need to give her time Bekah." He said to her, holding her close.

I threw my hoodie in the hamper and cleaned the blood of my arm. I got changed and walked back into my room and Kol was sitting on the window seat.

"Get out." I said to him.

I tried to ignore him, "Are you ok?" he asked me.

I said to him out of frustration, "Get out or I will drop you out head first." He looked shocked.

"Ok, night Ash." He said jumping out of the window. I shut it and locked in. I drew the curtains, and got into bed. I curled up into a ball on my bed pulling the covers over my head, and I quietly sobbed myself to sleep.

**A/N - poor Ashley. That will be the only suicide attempt that she will do. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I suicide bit near the end of this chapter but it needed it I think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Meeting the Originals******

**A/N – Sorry it took so long to update - Quick overview, Caroline makes a back handed comment on Facebook to Ashley. Tyler takes Ashley to meet Hayley. Matt suggests that they give Ashley an intervention. A caring Damon why not. **

**Music (Thank god for YouTube)**

**- ****How I Roll by Britney Spears**

**- Surrender by Angels & Airwaves **

**- Cobrastyle by Teddybears**

**- Control by Garbage**

**- Cuckoo by Adam Lambert **

**Chapter 8 – Revolution Part 1 ****  
**

**Caroline's POV (How I Roll by Britney Spears)**

"She really did that. What kind of idiot tries to take her life?" I said to everyone in Elena's house.

"Caroline…" Stefan said to me in a warning me.

I looked at him, "What Stefan I'm just saying what everyone is thinking. Right" I told him.

"What the hell is wrong with you Caroline, she is lost at the moment and all you do is bitch about her behind her back." Matt said to me.

"Aw really, wow Matt. Do you have a crush on her?" I asked him with big grin. Matt shacked his head at me in disgust.

Elijah looked at me, "Caroline, she really needs her friends by the way you are talking about her you don't want to be her friend." Elijah said to me.

Elena looked at me then back to Elijah. "He's right Caroline." She said to me. "We need to be there for her before she goes off the rails for good." She said to me.

"You know what I don't have time for this." I said walking out of the house.

I pulled out my phone, I logged on Facebook. I am really gonna do this, _**'Ashley is an attention seeker. No one was paying attention to her last week that's why she did what she did.'**_I got in my car and drove off to Klaus's house.

"Hello _love_, what can I do for you?" he asked me.

I looked at him, "I was wondering if the offer still stood, take me away from here." I said to him.

"Are you sure, _love_?" he asked me, I nodded in response.

**Ashley's POV (Surrender by Angels & Airwaves) ******

_**Dear Dairy, **__****_

_**I'm gonna kept this short and sweet. I've got to sort my life out. Last week I almost ended my life. I locked myself in my house away from everyone, I must be bipolar; I feel like an idiot that I would that to my friends. But today that will change. I will take control of my life and sort it out. I will be strong.**_

_**I will write soon. **_

It has been a week since I tried to kill myself. I haven't spoken to anyone, I walked around my house. I picked up the photo of me and my Nan. My phone was going off like crazy. I checked my phone, I was notifications from Facebook. I saw what Caroline had posted, I was about to break. I paced my house, I picked photo of me and my mum and dad and put it back on the fireplace.

"Ashley." I looked up and it was Tyler walking in through the back door.

"I saw what she said, come here." He said to me, hugging me tightly. I sobbed into his shirt. He gently stroked my long brown hair, and he held me till the sobs died down.

"Get me out of here?" I asked him. He nodded and took me to his car.

"I want you to meet someone you will like her. She's like you she doesn't do teen drama." He said to me I smiled and laughed.

"Wow she laughed." He smirked at me. I smiled back at him. He was taking my mind off the problem at hand.

He pulled up to his place, "Don't worry my mum isn't home." He told me before walking through the door.

**Hayley's POV (Cobrastyle by Teddybears)**

"There you are Lockwood. Who is this?" I asked him.

He looked at the girl and back to me, "This is Ashley." He said to me, "She needed to get away from the problem for a while."

"Hi Ashley, I'm Hayley. It's nice to meet you." I said to her.

She smiled at me, "It's nice to meet you to Hayley." She said to me shyly.

"Don't worry I don't bite." I said to her.

She looked at me, "You're a werewolf?" she asked me.

I nodded, "Yes I am. Tyler told me about the teen drama issue." I said to her.

She nodded at me and giggled, "Yay I really hate the teen drama crap, most of the time I dragged into it." She told me.

Tyler laughed and we all laughed along with him.

Ashley's phone went off, "Yes Elena."

"Where are you?" she asked sounding frantic.

She smiled, "I'm at Tyler's. I needed to get out of the damn house." She said to her.

"Ashley we need to talk to you." She said to her over the phone. Ashley sighed, and I hung up the phone.

"Ok enough of them, we are going to drink, and forget about this problem." I told her pouring her some bourbon ad handing her and Tyler and a glass. I turned on the radio and The New Order by Blue Monday was playing other the radio. Tyler and I helped Ashley forget about her problem. She started to have fun and live.

**Elena's POV (Control by Garbage)****  
**

"Elena you should see this." Bonnie said to me, and should me her phone. Caroline had blasted all over Facebook about what Ashley tried to do to herself.

"Oh My God!" I said in shock and asked Bonne, "Why did she do this?"

Bonnie shrugged, "Probably she thinks it was a poly to get attention. But Ashley will lose it if she sees this Elena. She told me. A began to panic a bit; Elijah put his arm around me.

"Maybe you should call her." He said to me, Bonnie and Matt nodded.

I rang her, I put it one speaker it rang a couple of times before she answered.

Ashley said other the phone, "Yes Elena."

"Where are you?" she asked sounding frantic.

"I'm at Tyler's. I needed to get out of the damn house." She said to me.

"Ashley we need to talk to you." I said to her over the phone. She sighed, and hung up the phone.

"Did she just hang up?" Matt asked me.

I nodded, "She's lost it." Bonnie said to me.

"I hope not." I said to him, Damon and Alaric walked into my house.

"Hey have you heard from Ashley she isn't home?" Damon asked me.

I nodded, "She's at Tyler's Damon & thank you for knocking." I said to him.

He nodded, "Look Elena, I care about her. You didn't see what I saw that night. She was off the rails. She's lost her entire family almost, she hasn't heard from her auntie since it happened." He said to us.

"What about if we do an intervention" Alaric suggested to everyone in the room.

"Do we want to send her off again? I'm not putting her though it again Alaric." Damon said to him, wow he really does care for her.

Damon looked around, "Where's Vampire Barbie?" he asked everyone.

"She left and wrote on Facebook about what Ashley did last week." Stefan said to Damon. Rebekah looked annoyed that Caroline would do that.

"I'll speak to her later. No cornering her and making her feel any worst, that goes for you too My Favourite Original." He told us all.

I nodded, "He's right." I said to everyone.

**Damon's POV (Cuckoo by Adam Lambert)**

I waited for three hours before Tyler brought her home.

She walked up to me, "Hi Damon. Would you like to come in?" She asked me she sound sluggish.

"Ashley, are you ok?" I asked her.

She looked at me and smirked, "I'm a little drunk but I'm fine." She said high pitched to me.

I nodded, and opened the door for her and brought her inside, I kicked the door shut. I put her down on the couch. "I'm gonna you some water to sober you up." I said to her.

She nodded, it looked like she was about to pass out. "Here slow sips." I told her sitting next to her.

About an hour later she had sobered up, she yawned. "Tired hun?" I asked her, she nodded. I picked her up and carried her to her room. I laid her on her bed pulling a blanket over her. "Night, Ashley." I said to her.

"Night, Damon." She whispered back. I placed a kiss on her forehead; I walked out of her room and closed her door before heading down stairs. I sensed someone at the front door, I opened it and it was Elijah.

"Elijah, My Favourite Original." I said to him.

He looked inside and asked me, "How I she?" he asked me.

"Sobered up and asleep, I'm gonna stay her just in case she wakes up during the night." I said to the Original. I never really trusted him after the sacrifice, I won't gonna let him in the house.

"Ok thanks, Elena was worried you see." He said to me.

I felt like, staking myself how could Elena trust him after he betrayed her. "Yay well tell her she's fine. Night, Elijah." I said to him shutting the door. I really hoped she was ok. I walked back upstairs to her room and watched over her from her widow seat. Unaware to me a bigger revolution was about to happen for everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Meeting the Originals******

**A-N sorry for the not updating regularly, been really busy doing volunteer work & recovering from TVD withdrawal. Back now on with the story. Jeremy gets cockblocked that's all I'm gonna give you guys for now. Text messages are in bold & italics. There may be only a couple of chapter left 4 or 5 Katherine is back in this one and in for the kill.**

"**Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance.  
Don't sell your heart.  
Don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run, baby, run.  
Forever will be  
You and me.****"**

**Check Yes Juliet - We the Kings**

**-****  
****Chapter 9 - Revolution part 2**

**-**  
**Ashley POV (****Icona Pop - I Love It ft. Charli XCX) **

I woke up with the world's worst hang over. "Err…Damon what are you still doing here?" I asked him sounding groggy.

"I stayed over, just in case you were sick throughout the night." He told me moving from the window seat to the edge of the bed.

"Thanks but I don't need to be babied Damon. Can you please go?" I asked him throwing the covers of and walking into the bathroom. I shut the door and turned the shower on. After an hour long shower I came back into my room and he was gone. I got dressed I pulled on a pair of light blue jeans with a white tank top. I pulled on my Badge UGG boots and demin jacket that matched my jeans. I curled my hair and checked my phone I got a texted from Hayley.

_**H. Hey girl, wanna meet me at the grill in 30 minutes?**_

_**A. Yay sure I'll see you there soon Hayley bye.**_

I grabbed my phone and bag and headed down stairs, got an energy drink out of the fridge. Just as I opened the door Elijah and Elena where standing in front of me.

I jumped, "Oh my god, I which you guys wouldn't do that." I said to them. My heart was pounding like a nail.

Elena asked me, "Are you ok? Damon said you where…" I jumped the gun and cut her off.

"Woo back up a sec. I'm fine just a little hung over I wish people would stop babying me." I told her walking outside, and shutting the door and locking it.

Elijah looked at me, "We're just concerned. You did try and kill yourself a week ago and you are obviously still grieving." He told me.

"I'm not still grieving, I've moved on…" I walked passed them mumbling under my breath, "To the living." Elijah heard the comment and looked at Elena who still looked concerned.

**Elena's POV (Cherri Bomb – Let It Go)**

"She's spiralling 'Lijah." I said to him, "What are we gonna do?" I asked him gripping his hand tightly.

"Watch her, closely. If worst come to happen I could compel her." He said to me.

"Nope I don't think so, big bad original." Damon said to use both.

I looked at him, "He has a point Damon." I said to him

"Seriously Elena, you're going to listen to him. You touch Ashley and I will kill you Elijah." He spat at use both, and walked away from us.

"Maybe he's right Elena. He seems to care for her." He said to me. I nodded in agreement to him.

"I know, maybe it will be good for him. Heard from Klaus?" I asked him as we walked to his car.

He nodded, "They are both in New Orleans." He said to me, I smiled at him.

"Lucky, Caroline." I stated to him.

He raised his eyebrows staring at me, "Was that a hint for something?" he asked me.

"Maybe." I said back to him. He shook his head and drove off to the Grill.

**Hayley POV (****Deadmau5****– Professional Griefers & Olly Murs – Troublemaker)**

I sat at a booth and Ashley walked in looking really annoyed. "Oh no, what happened, Elena playing mom?" I asked her, she nodded.

"Need a drink maybe something strong." She said to me.

I smiled, "Ok lucking for you I ordered you a drink before coming here. Glad you dressed up you look older than 18." I told her, which put a smile on her face.

Ashley began to laugh, "No, really?" I nodded with a smirk. Matt was watching over from the bar, with Stefan, Rebekah, Kol and Bonnie. She looked over to the bar and spotted them and looked at the waiter that popped up in front of her.

The waiter brought are drinks over, he brought two WKD's over for us both. We both thanked the waiter, "JINKS you owe me a drink." We said in sink, we both chuckled.

Man this girl is fun, man why won't they just leave her alone, we started to get to know each other, we had a lot in common we liked the same music, food, fashion sense. It was about 20 minutes later; her friends walked in and walked over to us. "Err Ash…" I said pointing at the couple approaching.

She turned around, "Err…I never have any fun." They stopped at are table. The sharp dresses man look at Ashley in disappointment.

"Ashley really, it's not even noon." He said to her.

I piped up, "Ashley how the is this guy?" I asked her looking confused.

"Elijah Mikaelson and Elena Gilbert met my new best friend Hayley Maxwell. Hayley meet the Original and the Doppelgänger." She said to me, with a smirk. Both of the faces dropped when she said original and doppelgänger.

Elena looked hurt, "That isn't a good look for you Ashley." Elijah said to her, Elena was staying quite.

"What look, Elijah, being pissed off. I was happy before you and your girlfriend walked in the here." She spat at him. I smirked behind my glass and took a sip of my drink. Ashley was finding her fight, she really didn't care if Elijah was an Original or not.

"How long are you gonna keep trying to push your friends away?" Elena finally piped up. Ashley looked at her a smirked evilly.

"Until you all stoop babying me, I'm 18 going on 30 you are all driving me crazy. I finally have friends like Hayley and Tyler you don't treat me like a child. Leave me alone, just go away." She spat back at her with a grin.

"Why don't we go to Tyler's Ashley? They aren't going to leave us alone." I said to her, Ashley nodded and picked up the second bottle, her bag and downed the drink in their faces put it on the table and walked passed them. I followed suit, this is gonna be fun.

"Bah. Bye." She shouted as she left, I broke out in laughter.

I put my arm around her shoulder, "There you go, don't let them spoil your fun." I said to her smiling. We walked off to Tyler's.

"Ashley!" she turned around and some hot guy appeared out of no-where.

"Damon, what's up?" she asked him.

He eyed her up and down, "Can I speak to you alone?" he asked her, she nodded.

**Damon's POV (My Chemical Romance - Teenagers)**

"What do you want Damon, I told you before I don't need to be babied now…" I cut her off and kissed her. She was in shock but soon began to respond to my actions. I pulled away, she looked into my eyes. I looked back in to hers, her new friend was shocked. Not to mention, Elijah and everyone walking out of the Grill.

"I care about you Ashley, I don't wanna lose you." I told her, moving her hair from her face.

She kissed my cheek, "I care about you too Damon." She whispered to me, her arms slowly snaked around my neck. "Sorry about before, take me home?" she asked me sweetly in my ear.

"Of course I will." I said back to her. She pulled back gave her friend a look and noticed the others were still watching her. I grabbed her hand, "Come on." I said to her pulled her gently towards my car.

"What The Fuck Was That?" I heard Elena shout. I chuckled, Ashley looked at my.

"What's so funny?" she asked me.

I looked at her, "Elena, still jealously as ever even if she has a boyfriend. She will always be jealous." I huskily to he, she giggled and smiled cheekily at me as we drove off to her house.

**Several Hours later **

**Jeremy's POV (This Is War – Nickelback) **

I watched as Elijah exited to house; I sneaked April in through the back door. _'Shh you have to be quite.'_ I mouthed to her I took her to my room. We made it to my room as Elijah walked back in the house.

"_Jeremy maybe we shouldn't not while your sister and Elijah are here."_ She whispered to me.

I shrugged, "I know I can stay quite can you?" I asked her with an evil smirk. April seemed unsure at first but smiled and nodded. April heard Elena and Elijah talking in her room. I crushed my lips to her; my hands gripped her hip pulling her closer to me.

She moaned quietly into the room, I bit her lip. 'Quite Remember, Elijah will be able to hear you.' I mouthed to her. She nodded as I began to kiss her neck, her hands gripped my t-shirt. I pushed her back onto my bed; she pulled my t-shirt over my head. I reposed by pulling her top off too. I went back to kissing her lips, my hand travelled down the veil between her breasts. Down to the top of her jeans, she bit my lip.

I didn't hear my door open, "Jeremy…" I looked up and saw Elena standing there shocked. I covered her with one on my pillows and she covered her face in embarrassment.

"Elena get out!" I said throwing the pillow at her. She walked out of my room and closed the door.

"I should go home, Jer. My dad is probably wounding where I am." She said to me, I sighed as she pushed me off her. "I'll see you tomorrow Jer." She put her top back on and fixed her hair before leaving. She pecked my lips before leaving. _**'Damn it Elena.' I thought to myself. **_April left and I flopped back on the bed staring at the ceiling, man my sister had the worst timing.

**Katherine's POV (Plastiscines – Bitch)**

_I was watching Ashley and Damon, kiss I felt a little jealous but I felt like I wanted to kill myself when I saw Elena kissing my former lover Elijah. I still had a soft spot for him. I missed him. So I knew he wasn't going to like what I was going to do. I woke up Silas. I have the cure, I have he headstone all I need it Silas to do the final sacrifice and bring every supernatural being for the other side and I will finally get what I want Klaus dead. _

"Hello Hayley, miss me." I said to her eyes wide in fear. Time to tie up some lose ends starting with the wolf.


	10. Chapter 10

**Meeting the Originals **

**A/N – its two months ahead now, Hayley is missing, Katherine drops by with some shocking news and Elena and Elijah go on a double date with Ashley and Damon. An Elena & Ashley fight sorry for taking so long for with this update. **

**Chapter 10 – Double Date**

**Ashley's POV (The Phoenix – Fall out Boy****)**

I rolled over and snuggled into Damon's side. "Rise and shine sleepy head." He whispered to me.

I groaned, "Five more minutes Damon." I said back to him.

"Come on babe, its 10.30." He whispered to me again, I felt his hot breath on my neck.

I groaned again and sat up moving away from him. "I'm gonna take a shower." I said to him.

"Was that and invitation sweetheart?" he asked me, I stopped at the door shook my head and walked into the bathroom.

I jumped in and grab a quick shower I let the warm water relax my muscles. I emerged from the shower wrapping a towel around me and walking into my room and could hear Damon down stairs I dried myself off and got dressed. I was wearing grey skinny jeans a black tank top and a red plaid shirt over it and I pulled on my black converse.

I grabbed my phone my hair was down and had loose naturally curly. I walked down stairs and Damon had cooked my pancakes. "Wow, Damon Salvatore a softie at heart." I said to him walking into the room.

He looked up and grinned at me, "Only around you sweetheart." He said to me plating up the pancakes.

I was eating the pancakes, "We have a double date today with Elijah and Elena you looking forward to it?" he asked sarcastically.

"I dunno, she really hasn't said anything to me since we got together." I said to him, he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"She'll come around." He said to me. There was a knock at the door.

"Bet you 20 dollar's its Elena." I said to him. I walked away from him and opened the front door and it was Elena. Damon was behind me, "Hello Elena." I said to her.

"Wrong try again." She said to me.

Then it clicked, "Katherine." I said to her, Damon was in front of me with in a blink of an eye.

"What do you want evil one?" he asked her.

She put her hand on her hip and grinned at him, "Nice to see you too Damon. I just wanted to let you all that Klaus killed your little werewolf friend Hayley." She said with glee in her voice.

I was in shock, _**why would Klaus do that?**_ "Go away Katherine." Damon said to her.

"Ya like that's gonna happen, invite me in Ashley?" she asked me.

I looked at her, "Go to hell!" I said slamming the front door.

"Do you think she was lying?" I asked him, _**I was worried if she was telling the truth or just trying to mess with me? **_

He pulled me into a hug, "Hey we'll find Hayley don't worry Ash." He said to me resting his chin on the top of my head. I locked my arms around his waist tightly.

**(A/N - Time hope about 7 hours)**

**Elena's POV (Dropped – Plant Phantom) **

"So…do we have to do this double date tonight?" I asked Elijah.

He nodded, "Yes we do Elena, look Ashley hasn't done anything reckless the last month since her and Damon got together she cares for him and he cares for her." he told me.

"Fine." I sighed, "What time?" I asked him, still not happy.

He looked at the clock, "Seven." He said to me. I looked at the clock that's in 2 hours." I told him screaking.

"Yep I can think of something to kill the time." He said to me in a seductive tone.

I couldn't help but moan I kissed him quickly. "Sorry I have to go and get ready 'Lijah." I whispered back to him.

"You're a tease Miss Gilbert." He said back to me.

I smirked at him, "I know." I said to him before going upstairs to get ready. I pulled of my clothes and dumped them in the hamper and I pulled on a black knee length dress I wore black ankle boots with it and a dark blue demin jacket. I walked stairs and Elijah mouth dropped.

"Crap." I shot him a look, "You look amazing love." He said to me as I reached the bottom step.

"Ready?" he asked me, I nodded.

**Ashley's POV (Fix You – Coldplay) **

I got ready for the date, I was wearing black skinny jeans with black high heel boots and a grey top teamed with my leather jacket. Damon and I drove to the grill, I was happy with Damon, he made me happy. I hadn't been happy in a long time we walked into the Grill and sat at the booth with Elena and Elijah. Damon ran his hand up my thigh I looked at him he just smirked at me. Then I looked back at Elena and Elijah who looked at me funny. Elijah was smirking at me and Elena sent me daggers.

We ordered are meals, after we finished. We started to catch up, "So how are you to getting long?" Elena asked me not sounding frilled about it.

"It's been great, I've never been this happy with someone before." I said while smiling at Damon, I couldn't stop smiling. He put his arm around me and pulled me close and kissed the top of my head.

"Ya to bad Hayley went missing." Elena said to me.

Elijah looked shocked at her attitude, "Seriously." Damon said to her, "You better calm her down Elijah." He told him.

"Do you know what he did to Caroline?" she asked me.

I nodded, "Yes I know Elena, I spoke to Caroline and she is happy that I'm happy just let it go." I said to her trying not to let my angry get the best of me.

"You'll be sorry when he doesn't it to you." She spat at me.

"Elena, stop!" Elijah said to her.

I got up grabbing my bag and walking out. "Ashley." Damon said he stood up.

"Let her go Damon." Elena told Damon. He shook his head at her.

I got outside I need to breath I felt like my chest was about to cave in. I walked down the alleyway Katherine was in front of me.

"What do you want Katherine?" I asked her.

She flashed in front of me with her wrist pressed to my mouth. I felt her blood travel down my throat I tried not to gag. She wrapped her arms around my neck as Elijah, Damon and Elena walked down the alley way.

"Make one move and I snap her neck like a twig." She told them all. I was struggling to breathe.

"Damon." I chocked out.

He went to move forward, "Ah Ah Damon. One more move and your new play thing is a vampire." She spat at him.

I felt like crying, Damon looked like he was gonna break. "Why?" I said still struggling to breathe.

"Because I loved Damon first and you're the re-placement. I told you not to be-friend the Originals at New Year's when you left the party but you did. So now you die TTFN." She said snapping my neck I fell to the ground in a heap everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Meeting the Originals **

**A/N – Is Hayley Dead? Ashley becomes a Vampire. Everyone fights over where she should be on Animal Blood or Blood Bags. Silas comes into town and mess with Ashley. Will she get a daylight ring? **

**Chapter 11 – Feed or Not to Feed **

**Ashley's POV (Adam Lambert - Cuckoo) **

"_Nan?" I asked her, I was home in England. _

_She smiled at me and hugged me, "Hello my sweet. You will have to go back soon; your friends are waiting for you." She told me._

"_I've missed you Nanna." I said to her with a chocked sob. _

_She hugged me, "Sweetie, don't let them make the decision you make the choice if you want to be a vampire. I see how happy you are with that Damon boy. He cares for you. Make the choice you want." _

_I nodded; she was fading away, "Wait I don't leave Nan." She smiled sadly at me._

"_I have to and you have to go back now. I'll be watching over you sweetheart." She said fading away. _

I was starting to wake up I could hear everyone talking about what happened. I shot up gasping for air my throat was on fire I had an incredible urge to feed.

"Ashley, you need to drink this." Damon said handing me the glass of blood, great I'm a bloodily vampire.

I pushed the glass away, "Give me some space." I said to him. Everything felt so heavy I sat up but flopped down again.

"Give your body time to wake up Ashley." Elijah told me. I pushed myself up to a sitting position.

"How long have I got?" I asked point blank. Everyone looked at me, they said nothing to me. I shook my head, "Fine, don't tell me." I told them.

"You have a day." Kol told me, I looked at him and nodded.

Damon was sitting next to me now, I felt sleepily the sun was coming through the windows and it was hurting my eyes. I curled into Damon out of the sun that was shining in I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Please, Ash. Please complete it I can't lose you." He whispered to me. I thought about my nan said to me, she was right he did care I could leave him it would kill him possibly or would he be moving on to the next girl that came into town. I reached for the glass on the coffee table in front of me and downed the blood. I felt my fangs push through my gums it really hurt. I felt my veins pop out under my eyes.

"Breath Ashley, push it to the back thirst to the back of your head." Stefan told me, I nodded taking deep breathes my fangs retracted and my eyes went back to normal. I head was banging. I my temples to make the headache go away Damon was stroking my back.

"We need to get her on to Animal blood now?" Stefan said to everyone in the room like I was even here.

"Wrong brother, Ashley you're a vampire BE a vampire." He told me.

I didn't want to hurt anyone, "I'll give Animal blood a go. I don't want to hurt anyone." I said to Damon and everyone.

"I'll make you a daylight ring until then you have to stay inside." Bonnie told me.

"Klaus, Katherine said you killed Hayley. I don't know if she's lying or not I just want to know from you?" I asked him.

Caroline looked at me, "This Hayley is she a friend of Tyler's?" she asked me, I nodded yes to her.

"I didn't kill her Ash, is she missing?" he asked me.

Damon nodded, "She has rang every day for 2 weeks and nothing the last she saw is when I told Ashley how I felt about her." he said to Klaus.

I heard Elena huff. "You ok Elena?" I asked her. She looked at me like how the hell did you hear that.

"Maybe Katherine killed her." She said out flat.

I looked at her, "What the hell is wrong with you Elena?" I asked her. I felt my rage building up. I sighed hoping she wasn't true, hoping right.

He let go of me, "We'll find her." Damon told me.

I nodded, "I'm gonna lay down upstairs." I said to him and walked upstairs to his room. I could still hear them all still going at it.

"_Really Elena, what is the matter with you?" Caroline asked her. _

"_What I'm just saying what I think, she is over-reacting a bit about her so called friend and being a vampire." Elena said to everyone._

_Elijah said to her, "Her emotions are amplified right now Elena of course she is over reacting. It's natural." _

"_Look how about the rest of us leave and let her get some rest." Rebekah suggested to everyone. Thank god for Rebekah the voice of reason, they all agreed with and left, Damon found me in his room on his bed asleep. _

"I heard you all." I said to him as her lay down next to me. He kissed the top of my head. "It's your choice I'm not gonna force you Ashley." He whispered to me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight as I slowly fell asleep.

**Hayley's POV (Rev Theory - Hangman)**

I woke up feeling week and distorted again, Katherine had yet again taken another junk out of my neck and healed me last minute.

"Katherine, where am I?" I asked her still feeling like shit.

She smirked at me _evil bitch_, "Oh good your awake, look I turned your little Ashley friend in to a vampire and I want you to bite her." I said to her.

"What?" I asked her.

"I want you to Bite Ashley and not remember any of this." I said to her, compelling her.

She blinks for a second, "I will bite Ashley." She said like a zombie.

"Good now run along." She said to me letting me go. I went off to find Ashley not knowing how compelled me.

**Ashley's POV (Macklemore & Ryan Lewis – Can't Hold Us)**

I woke up around 3 in the afternoon with a daylight ring on my hand. I looked around the room and Damon wasn't here.

Elijah walked into the room, "Hey Ashley." He said sitting next to me.

"Hey." I said pulling myself up to sitting position.

He hand a blood bag in his hand, "Err I thought we all agreed on animal blood would help me first." I said to him.

"Yeah we did I though you could try this first." He said to me putting the blood bag in my hand.

I bit into the blood bag I drank some off the blood until it burnt my throat. I spat it up, "Vervain. What the hell, Elijah?" I spat him; my rage was beginning to take over.

"I'm not Elijah, little one. I'm Silas." He said grabbing my throat.

I gasped for air as his gripped tightened around my throat even more, "Now tell your friends I want the cure back." He said to me in rage.

"What cure?" I asked him.

He let me go, "A cure for immortality little one. I'll see you soon." He said and left the room. _**How the hell did he get in the house? Where the hell is Damon? I thought to myself.**_

"Hey Ashley what's up?" Damon asked me walking back into the room.

I looked at him, "We have a serious problem." I said to him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Meeting the originals******

**A/N - Having Wi-Fi troubles sorry I haven't updated anything lately.**

**_******

**Chapter 12 - All Night Long******

**Ashley's POV (Brandon Marlow - Garbage) **

I spent the last half an hour telling everyone what happened, Elena walked out Elijah followed like a lost puppy. Klaus shrugged and Caroline rolled her eyes. Damon didn't know what to believe as well as Bonnie, Stefan and Rebekah. I walked out of the house slamming the door.

Kol shouted me, "Ashley wait!" I stopped and turned around.

"What Kol?" I asked him.

He looked at me, "I believe you. Years back before I was daggered by Nik. I found a group of his followers who were talking about raise him in doing so will unleash hell on earth. You know what I did to them?" He asked me.

"You killed them." I said to him.

He nodded, "Yes I was with witch how wanted to keep Silas where he was." He said to me.

"You believe me?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Shit...I was supposed to be at a college history talk ten minutes ago." I said looking at my phone.

"Ashley I'm coming with you alright plus we haven't hug out in for months." He said walking towards his car.

"Ok so today is friend day...and that's a total of one for me." I said sadly to him.

We arrived at the school, we took some empty seats. "Over 2,000 years ago, Silas was an extremely powerful Warlock who wanted to create a spell for immortality. He asked his best friend Qetsiyah, who was also a very powerful witch, to assist him in creating the spell. She agreed, expecting Silas to make her immortal as well, as she was in love with him and hoped they could be together forever. However, Silas intended to give the gift of immortality to another woman. Qetsiyah was enraged when she discovered Silas did not plan to spend eternity with her. Out of revenge, Qetsiyah murdered Silas' lover, created a cure for immortality, and imprisoned him with the cure on a desolate island deep in an underground cave. She had hoped that Silas would take the cure, eventually die of starvation or thirst, and be trapped on The Other Side, a purgatory for supernatural beings that she created in order to spend eternity with him after all. Silas knew this was her intention and chose to desiccate instead. For two millennia, Silas had lain buried, waiting the day when someone would wake him." The professor told people, "Or not. Enjoy the exhibit feel free to ask me any questions." He added as students were looking around.

"Kol that is the tombstone Silas needs." I said to him.

He looked at me, "Don't get any stupid ideas Ash, it was donated to the college." He said to me.

I shrugged, "I'm gonna talk to him." I said to Kol walking over to the professor.

"Hi Professor Shane is it?" I asked kindly.

He nodded, "Yes do you have a question?" He asked back.

"Yes is this Silas's real headstone?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Yes legend has it that it has the blood of Qetsiyah inside it." He told me.

"Wow, Qetsiyah sounds like a bad ass." I said to him with a smile.

He nodded, "Yes she does but I think Silas was worst." He said to me.

"I was wondering if you could help me you see I'm doing a history project of witchcraft and I think maybe if I knew more about Silas and Qetsiyah it might help me a bit." I asked him hoping he would say yes.

"Yes I don't see why, I'm doing a more detailed talk about the supernaturals tomorrow here at the same time your welcomed to come along." He said to me.

I nodded, "Sure thing I will." I said to him. I walked back over to Kol.

"Anything?" He asked me.

I nodded, "I'm surprised you didn't listen in?" I asked him.

Elijah and Elena walked in was me and Kol were walking around. "Having fun?" She asked me.

"I was." I stated to her.

Elijah looked around, "So this is the story about Silas?" He asked me.

"Yes it is." I said to him.

"So did you apply for this college, Ashley?" She asked me.

I nodded, "Yep." I said popping the 'p' "The history program is amazing and the professor seems like a cool dude." I said to her.

"Didn't you apply anywhere else?" She asked me.

I looked at her, "Yes why are you asking a lot of questions today Elena, what's with the 20 questions?" I asked her, I felt my emotions boiling up again like yesterday.

"Just wondering that's all, did you pick a topic yet for the history project?" She asked me.

I nodded, "Ya, History of witchcraft and maybe learning about Qetsiyah and Silas more will help me Aces it Considering I already Aced all the other projects Alaric made us do." I said to her, I walked off looking at the rest of the exhibit.

"So you are keeping a lid on it?" Elijah asked me. I nodded.

**Damon's POV (Taio Cruz - Hangover) **

I watched Ashley walk off, "So do you buy anything that Professor Creepy is selling Elijah?" I asked him.

He nodded, "I do Damon, believe it or not but Silas is real I believe her and Professor Shane I believe his name is." He said to me.

"Where's your girl Elijah?" I asked him, he looked around trying to spot her.

He shrugged, "I don't know." He said walking off to look or her. I was wondering what is happening in that relationship. Elena was getting moodier each and every day and Elijah didn't seem to care.

"Ashley, are you ok?" I asked her she looked hungry.

She hugged me, "Hungry." She whispered to me. I pulled her into the toilets nearby and locked the door.

I ripped by own wrist open. "Damon what are you doing?" she asked me.

"You need blood in your system just don't tell Elijah or anyone." I said to her.

She looked at me, "Why?" she asked me.

"Because blood sharing is kinda personal, now quickly before the wound closes." I told her she took my wrist, looked at me and then bite of the bite mark in my wrist. She pushed me against the wall, I stroked her hair lightly I pulled my wrist away from her.

I wiped the blood away from her mouth, "See you don't need animal blood, blood from the vein or blood bags will make you stronger." I told her.

She kissed me lightly, "Thank you Damon." She said to me hugging me. I started to kiss her throat leaving a trail of kisses down her throat. I nipped at her throat; she started to moan my name.

"Damon…" there was a knock on the door.

"Ashley its Elena we need to talk." I heard Elena shout though the door.

"Ok give me a second Elena." She told her.

She kissed me again, "I'll see you later." She whispered, she left first and turned Elena around to face her giving me time to leave the toilets without Elena seeing me.

**Ashley's POV (Calvin Harris – Acceptable in the 80's) **

"What's up Elena?" I asked her.

She looked at me, "I broke up with Elijah." I was in shock.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked her.

She nodded and pressed her lips to a thin line, "Yep…things haven't been good for a while between us and worse than that I let it interfere with are friendship Ashley I'm sorry." She said to me near tears.

I pulled her into a hug, "Its ok Elena." I said to her. I saw Elijah walk up with Kol she turned around and walked away. Kol followed her leaving Elijah with me in the hallway.

"So I take it you heard?" he asked me.

I tiled my head and nodded, "Sorry 'Lijah." I said hugging him, he hugged me back.

"You had blood didn't you?" he asked me.

I pulled back, "I throw up the animal blood I had early from Stefan." I took a deep breath. "Damon gave me some of his blood just before." I said to him.

"You know that blood sharing is personal?" he asked me.

I nodded, "I know Damon explained it to me Elijah, I was starving I need to feed. Can you help me with drinking from blood bags please?" I asked him nicely.

"Ashley?" he asked me sounding annoyed that I could keep to the animal diet.

I sighed, "Don't 'Ashley' me Elijah." I said to him. "You know what screw it maybe I should go and tire someone's throat out maybe that why I'll feel better and not fell like I I'm worthless every waking second."

He looked at me with a concerned look I walked off leaving him to his thoughts. "What do you want Stefan?" I asked him.

"Damon just told me you not keeping the animal blood down." He said to me.

I felt like screaming, "Doesn't Damon know when to keep his mouth shut?" I asked him.

"We'll figure it out Ashley." He said to me.

I shook my head, "Don't need too Stefan I already got a solution. I am going to drink human blood or blood bags guess what I'm not you Stefan I can't keep animal blood down you why because it is in my nature to be a vampire not to kill bambi and thumper over and over again." I said to him he finally shut up.

I was walking home when I saw my aunt, "Ashley can you come inside for a moment?" She asked me I nodded and I stepped through the front door with no problem.

"What's up Aunt Lisa?" I asked her.

She looked at me, "I know you're a vampire I'm sorry that this happened to you." She said to me and hugged me.

I hugged her back, "It wasn't your fault Lisa. I'm fine I'm drink from blood bags I'm ok." I said to her.

"You have it under control?" she asked me.

I nodded, "Yes I do." I said to her. There was a knock at the door, "By the way if Elena has curly hair don't invite her in or go outside." I said to her she nodded.

She opened the door and looked at me, it was Katherine. "What do you want Katherine?" I asked him from the hall way. My aunt looked at me and smiled and saw I was finally standing my ground.

"Invite me in Aunt Lisa." She asked her she looked at me.

"How about no." she said to her I smiled at Katherine.

She looked pissed, "By the way Katherine I'll watch out for Silas because he knows that you have the cure and when he finds you he's will torture you and kill you take the cure and die hopeful he'll free us from you and your stalker personality." I said to her.

"Oh by the way Katherine, I'm a witch a very powerful one and if you were smart enough you wouldn't have waked him up you stupid girl." She spat at her and used her magic to send her off the porch.

I waved at Katherine smirking, "Bye loser." I shouted shutting the door.

"So how did you find out I was a vampire?" I asked my aunt curiously.

She sighed, "I was in New Orleans in the French Quarter and one of the witches there told me that you were turned." She said to me.

I nodded, "Ok well I'm going to go to bed. I see you in the morning Aunt Lisa." I said to her walking up the stairs. I walked into my room, my phone rang.

"Hey Damon." I said to him.

"_Don't 'Hey Damon' me where are you?" he asked me angrily._

I sighed, "I'm home Damon, my Aunt Lisa invited me in and I am coping with the hunger just tired. Night Damon." I said to him.

"_Ok sweetheart, Night Ash." He said to me before I hung up on him. _

I got changed and throw my clothes into the clothes bin; I walked back into my room and went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Meeting the originals**

**A/N – Katherine and Ashley team up to give Silas the Cure and make sure that they are safe when it comes to being on his hit list. **

**_****Chapter 13 – New Allies **

**Ashley's POV (1901 - Phoenix) **

I woke up happy I was back in my house today I was going to do something stupid and reckless and make a temporary alliance with Katherine even though I hate her but I must keep it a secret from them all of them the may hate me for it but it is the right decision to help keep myself and possibly my friends safe from Silas wherever he may be.

I got up and changed quickly before heading over to the Salvatore's they are still trying to think of a plan to stop Silas I have my own plan a smart plan if Katherine plays along once I find her.

"Good Morning Losers." I said walking into the living room, where everyone was waiting.

They all looked at me, "Mourning Ash, please tell me you're on Animal Blood?" Stefan asked me point blank.

"Let me think about that…err…No!" I said to him. "I'm on blood bags Stefan why?" I said waving the Cherry Powerade drink in his face.

He sighed, "Well people have been turning up dead with bite marks the sheriff has dubbed it an animal attack." Damon said to me eyeing me if I had something to do with it they all were.

"I can't believe you guys, you think I did. I didn't do it, get one of the originals to compel it out of me. Oh but wait then that would make you all look like idiots if I am telling the truth which I am so any news on Mr Immortal Silas?" I asked them all.

They were all silent, "Nope nothing." Elijah said to me.

"What's wrong with you today?" Caroline asked me.

I sighed, "Nothing is wrong with me Caroline I was just thinking how my life has changed since being in this town and it didn't get better it got worst I had to give up a dream of competing in the _Pan-Global Trials in California this year after becoming a vampire." I said to them, they all looked at me. _

_"__I don't mean to sound like a bitch but where is this going?" Elena asked me._

_Bonnie shot Elena a look, "Shut up Elena and let her talk." Bonnie told her, I was proud that she was standing up for herself and putting Elena in her place. _

I shook my head, "Elena the world doesn't revolve around you people have dreams, some had dreams to do something with their life's and being a vampire was not one of mine alright I wanted to be a gymnast and go to Pan-Global Trails then if I was good enough the Olympics. So I'm gonna find that cure and find a way to kill Silas and take the cure." I said to her and walked out of the house.

**Katherine's POV (Shooting Star - LMFAO)**

I heard Ashley's little speech I felt the same way, I had a daughter taken away from me I wish I never met Elijah or Klaus they both ruined my life maybe I could help her out.

"Hello Ashley." I said to her, smirking at her.

She looked at me, "Hello Katherine what do you want?" she asked me.

"I was going to offer a team up, I have a powerful witch that can end Silas and I have the Cure." I said to her.

She looked at me in shook, "You have the cure?" she asked faintly making sure that the others didn't hear inside.

"Yes little one, now I need your help to get the tombstone from Professor Hottie Shane." I said to her, she smiled a bit.

She nodded, "Ok I was going to see him later on today, he will be speaking with me for an hour or so which gives you enough time to get the tombstone and wait for me outside." She said to me.

"Ok see there we go, I will wait outside for you and I will make sure that your boyfriend is desecrated." I told her.

She sighed, "Don't worry about him; Elena will probably be after him soon." She said to me.

"Wow little Miss Gilbert dumped an Original. She is pulling pages out of my book now. That is unbelievable." I told her walking to a car I had.

She nodded, "Yep Elijah was pretty down about it like." She told me.

"Really, I don't see what's so damn special about Elena?" I asked her.

She grinned, "Your prettier so you now." She told me.

"Aww I knew I was right when I turned you." I said letting out a little giggle.

She smiled, "Let's get this over with." She said to me I smirked and nodded and we headed off to the college were Professor Shane was at.

**Elena's POV (Bad Reputation – Joan Jett and the Blackhearts)**

"Good Morning Losers." she said walking into the living room, where we were waiting for her.

I looked at her, "Mourning Ash, please tell me you're on Animal Blood?" Stefan asked her point blank.

"Let me think about that…err…No!" I said to him. "I'm on blood bags Stefan why?" she said waving the Cherry Powerade drink in his face.

He sighed, "Well people have been turning up dead with bite marks the sheriff has dubbed it an animal attack." Damon said to her, if she had something to do with it they all were.

"I can't believe you guys, you think I did. I didn't do it, get one of the originals to compel it out of me. Oh but wait then that would make you all look like idiots if I am telling the truth which I am so any news on Mr Immortal Silas?" she asked them all.

They were all silent, "Nope nothing." Elijah said to Ashley.

"What's wrong with you today?" Caroline asked her.

She sighed, "Nothing is wrong with me Caroline I was just thinking how my life has changed since being in this town and it didn't get better it got worst I had to give up a dream of competing in the _Pan-Global Trials in California this year after becoming a vampire." she said to me and everyone else, we all looked at her. _

_"__I don't mean to sound like a bitch but where is this going?" I asked her._

_Bonnie shot me a look, "Shut up Elena and let her talk." Bonnie told me. _

She shook her head at me, "Elena the world doesn't revolve around you people have dreams, some had dreams to do something with their life's and being a vampire was not one of mine alright I wanted to be a gymnast and go to Pan-Global Trails then if I was good enough the Olympics. So I'm gonna find that cure and find a way to kill Silas and take the cure." she said to me and walked out of the house.

I was walked out, "Where are you going?" Elijah asked me, I turned around.

"School, for once. Why do you care?" I asked him.

He just looked at me he didn't want to get into it now in front of everyone so he let me walk out of the house and off to school.


End file.
